100 Themes of Pokemon
by Foxwolf22
Summary: A 100 Theme Challenge focused on Pokemon. Each chapter will be a one shot. Some different shippings will be included.
1. Introduction

I collapse,

Breathe short, heart pounding.

This is it.

My relentless pursuers will soon catch up.

These cruel ghosts

Born of darkness

Have been forced upon me

By the nature of this dark world,

By their master,

Primal Dialga.

"Heeheehee!"

Snickers warn me of their approach,

But I am too weak to fight,

Too weak even to move,

Like a carcass ravaged by vultures.

I force my eyes to stay open,

Replacing my gray surroundings with life.

The sun rising, the ocean flowing

Time finally restored.

My vision is shattered by my adversaries.

They creep up

Savoring the kill.

I brace myself for death.

Only to see a…

Human?

She fights them off.

How, I know not.

She possesses incredible skills,

And I know this was destined.

She turns to me, enemies vanquished

And says,

"I'm Ivy. It's nice to meet you, Treeco."


	2. Complicated

**II. Complicated**

I'm heartbroken as she walks away.

I know she wants my help. I know I could _give _her help. I know I _should _give her help.

But I can't.

She hates me for it, and I don't blame her.

I am aware that she needs all the help she can get, that the gym leaders are in dire need of strong battlers because _they are not enough._

All of Hoenn is in extreme peril. And I'm here, _with_ the gym leaders, tough enough to fight, to make a stand. I should at least try.

But I can't. I won't allow myself.

Part of my brain is infuriated, yelling, "What is _wrong _with you? Fight! Protect your home! Protect _her_!"

But I hide behind my cowardice. I hide behind the façade of contests. I hide my true reasons.

I'm doing this for the girl I met so long ago. The girl of a far-off memory, blurred until I forgot even her name.

I damaged her, I scarred her, and I will not repeat my mistake.

But now Sapphire hates me.

I disgust her; I am a disappointment, just like I am to my father. Just like I am to myself.

Whether I intended to or not, I duped her.

It wouldn't have minded when we first met,

(at least, I wouldn't admit it.)

But it packs a punch now.

She thinks she was stupid, a fool, for becoming my friend.

She was right.

She was wrong.

She told me to leave, said she never wanted to see me again. So I am. But I risk a hopeful glance back.

If she is still there, I'll turn back. I'd turn back in a heartbeat. I'll apologize and everything will be okay.

Right?

I'll fight no matter what the cause. And I'll return to her no matter what.

Holding my breath, I tilt my head, hopinghopinghopinghopinghopinghopi-

She's gone.

I continue onward, my body a battleground. On it fight my biggest emotions and worst fears.

…

"_Wait, Ruby, don't go."_


	3. Making History

**III. Making History**

We glorify thee

Oh humble protector

We revere thy actions

Saving the crown

Oh fortis unus!

Thou fought in the war

Between the lands

Thou saveth your queen

Unselfish and brave

Oh fortis unus!

Faithful in life

Proud in death

Honor rings true

You shall be remembered

Hail Sir Aaron!

Oh fortis unus!

Oh fortis unus!

Oh fortus unus!

**'Oh fortis unus' translates to 'Oh courageous one' in Latin.**


	4. Rivalry

**IV. Rivalry**

I train my team, confident in their ability to demolish any opponent, even

**Red.**

**Leaf.**

**Ethan.**

**Kris.**

**Lyra.**

**Brendan.**

**May.**

**Lucas.**

**Dawn.**

**Hilbert.**

**Hilda.**

**Nate.**

**Rosa.**

And I

**Blue.**

**Silver.**

**May.**

**Brendan.**

**Wally.**

**Barry.**

**Cheren.**

**Bianca.**

**Hugh.**

Will become victorious. My powerful team, my unstoppable team, my perfect team, my precious team, my energetic team, my advantaged team, my cute team, my irreplaceable team.

Huh, beat again. No matter, I'll just get stronger!


	5. Unbreakable

**V. Unbreakable**

The young couple was cuddling in a remote grove of trees, cherry blossoms littering the ground like rose petals. It was just before dusk, the sky stained a vibrant orange and bright pink by the setting sun. The couple had driven here in the girl's car hours ago, coming directly from school.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," May exclaimed, voice filled with anticipation. "Why can't morning just come already?"

Ash chuckled. "But waiting is half the fun. That's why I love Christmas Eve."

"And that's why I _hate_ Christmas Eve."

This only made him laugh harder, and May smiled as well. He reached over, and their finger intertwined.

"Well, I'm going to savor every moment now," Ash said softly.

His girlfriend sighed dreamily. "I still can't believe you asked me to prom."

It had happened suddenly, while they were at dinner with a few friends. Ash whispered in her ear, and she squealed so loud the lady at the table beside them accidently knocked over her drink, earning them a glare.

May grinned at the memory, squeezing his hand tightly.

"I'm so excited, Ash. It'll be the night of our lives."

He squeezed back, saying, "Yeah, but tonight's not so bad either. I wish I could freeze time and stay here a little while longer. It's relaxing, lying still, calm wind blowing, the stars peeking out."

"When did you get so romantic?" she asked, playfully shoving him.

"I learned from the best," he replied, eyes sparkling gleefully.

They remained silent then, each relishing the other's company. Finally, Ash rose.

"It's getting late. We better head home."

May looked up to argue, but took notice of the sky behind him. It was an unfathomable blue, so dark it was almost black, and the stars shone like diamonds adorning a dress. She sprang up with a jolt, crying out.

"Crap! I needed to pick up Max from his friend's house. I totally forgot!"

Ash shrugged. "No problem, I'll walk home."

She glanced at him, worry clear on her face. "But it's so dark out, Ash."

He waved off her warning, "I'll be fine."

"Promise," she insisted. "Promise me you will get home and tale me to prom."

"I promise," he said softly, auburn eyes glowing. He placed a hand on her cheek. "With a love as unbreakable as ours, how could I miss it?"

At this May smiled gently. "Thanks."

And so they went their separate ways.

"New this morning. Teenage boy found dead in the street after being struck by a van late last night. The driver has been taken into custody, and there are no words on what he will be charged with."

Those three sentences, those thirty-three words, have broken the unbreakable.

_He promised _was her mantra. That's what she thought when she was hit by sympathetic looks. That's what she thought when she sat alone, crushed by grief. And that's what she thought when she strode confidently through the double doors, corsage on her wrist and hand over her heart.

_You promised. You wouldn't break a promise._


	6. Obsession

**VI. Obsession**

I have always been my trainer's favorite.

I was his very first Pokémon, his very first ally. I'll admit that I wasn't thrilled in the beginning; in fact, I disliked him quite a bit.

He was inexperienced, naïve, and foolish (still is, if you ask me).

But you could say are gifts as well as curses, since that's what made him protect me. I mean, who else is dumb enough to try and stop a bloodthirsty flock of Spearow just by holding out his arms.

So I decided to save him.

From then on we've been inseparable, traveling across five different regions together.

It's no wonder we've grown so close.

Of course, there have been minor bumps in our relationships.

Number is one the other Pokémon.

Whenever it seems he's getting too close for my liking I find ways to put some distance between them.

When Pidgeot became a bother, I shocked him every night until he (gratefully) left with that flock.

Or Charizard, whom I convinced would become 'so mighty' if he trained at Charicifc Valley.

Then there was that stowaway Aipom. She was a bit of trouble, even after she was traded, so I threatened and cajoled her into joining the ping pong team.

My next issue is the many humans around him.

They can be quite niggling, but I am fully capable of handling most situations effortlessly.

Brock, Cilan, and Max are fine. After all, no homo.

Iris sometimes looks down on him, so she isn't much of an obstacle.

Dawn was like a puppy; cheerful and easily distracted. Her crush didn't last long (especially after she met Paul).

Misty, however, needed to be treated with delicacy. Her infatuation was indeed powerful, but I am stronger than she. By keeping her amused with me and Togepi, she never had a chance.

Unfortunately, a certain Coordinator has been a thorn in my side for far too long.

May reminds me of a less foolish, female version of Ash, which is probably the reason they are 'in love.'

I was secretly hoping Drew would whisk her off her feet, but alas, it was a dream spoiled in its infancy.

It's painfully obvious to me that May likes him, but the poor girl is too shy to say anything (plus, she is far away from Unova, and who knows what could happen). If this was all there was to it, I wouldn't be worried.

But I am.

Because only two nights ago, Ash confessed.

He said he loved her, that he loved her for some time.

Oh, Ash.

Beautiful, beautiful Ash.

You just unwittingly signed her death sentence. For next time we meet,

Her **orange **shirt will be _red._


	7. Eternity

**VII. Eternity**

_Tick tock_

Endless seconds passing

_Old clock_

Watches the time go by

And here I sit in wait, Gengar

_Ding dong_

The creaky door opens

_Our song_

Shall fill these silent halls

As forms of Gastly we unite

_Drip drop_

Slowly you are bleeding

_We'll lop_

Your limbs off one by one

While the Haunters give you nightmares

_Welcome_

New brother, our new spawn

_We numb_

The protests aimed towards us

Forever we haunt these hallowed halls

_**Our punishment for all eternity**_


	8. Gateway

**VIII. Gateway**

I stood anxiously beside my trainer, fixated on the brawl unfolding before me. Currently, the opposing Magneton was mercilessly bombarding Mismagius with various Magnet Bomb attacks. Since the ghost type got paralyzed the prior turn, she was helpless. She soon fainted, tying the match. Mismagius had defeated the opponent's Corphish, but that had left her exhausted.

"You were fantastic, Mismagius. Return," my trainer, Luc, said.

His jaw clenched, contemplating his options. Other than Mismagius and I, he had a Fearow and a newly hatched Vulpix. Besides having the type disadvantage, Fearow was recently recovering from a broken wing, the product of an intense battle against two wild Mightyena. And while Vulpix cleary had the advantage, he was much too young and inexperienced.

I tugged on Luc's pant leg.

"Send me in," I said confidently, and although he doesn't know my language, the message was clear.

"Are you sure?" A quick nod.

He broke into a grin, eyes sparkling with vitality, as I'm sure my eyes looked as well.

"Alright, Oshawott, let's show 'em what you've got."

I stepped determinedly onto the battlefield, and the other trainer let out a harsh bark. "Do you really think that runt can defeat my Magneton?" he scoffed.

Luc shrugged. "We'll see, won't we?"

I stared defiantly ahead, not intimidated in the slightest.

"Magneton, Thunderbolt!"

And so I was thrust into the battle, plunged into an impossible situation with an inevitable outcome.

_THUD!_

I landed hard on my shoulder after a particularly brutal Thunder had hurled me into the air. I was gasping for breath, struggling to rise.

"Too easy," snorted the Magneton.

"Think. Twice," I panted, my ragged voice only making the threat sound worse. I smirked and watched him blink in surprise as I surrounded myself in a blinding light. Although it made me deaf, I could imagine their gasps of surprise. But not Luc's. he and I had been preparing for months, awaiting my transformation. I still remember when he first brought it up, long ago.

We were relaxing on an open plain after entering a tournament strictly for water Pokémon. I was drained of energy but wore a weary grin on my face. We came in second place, just barely defeated by a Samurott.

Luc eyed me lazily, and somehow I knew we shared the same thoughts.

"Your face lit up when saw that Samurott," he commented.

I blushed, recalling my childish excitement. He just laughed. "I knew it! That means we'll have to fight twice, no, twenty times as hard now. The sooner you evolve the better."

Standing, I slapped my scalchop with determination. "I'm ready."

He understood me completely and beamed. Laying his head on his arms and shutting his eyes, he said, "You and me, Oshawott. We'll be unstoppable."

I wanted to continue daydreaming, but I felt myself finalizing the transition. What had been seconds to them seemed like eons to me, and I was eager to show off my new form.

The light burst off me as I stood proudly, arms crossed.

"Alright, Dewott!" cried Luc. "You did it!"

I smiled slightly but didn't look back. My eyes were hooked on my opponents.

The trainer, slightly shaken, waved of his awe and shouted, "Impressive! But one measly evolution won't stop us!"

Magneton, too, recovered from the initial shock, electricity sparking from his body. But I was ready.

"Dewott, Razor Shell!"

I took off running, gripping my scalchops tightly. Let round two begin.


	9. Death

**IX. Death**

The sun is bright and shining

The air is clean and warm

We live as one, in harmony

We are stewards, Pokémon

Romping through forest

Swimming in seas

Soaring by clouds

Resting on flowers

_**BOOM! CRASH!**_

_PitterpatterpitterpatterpittepatterSPLASH!_

These monsoon rains darken the sky

The Earth, a muddy wasteland

We shattered, broken, torn apart

We were stewards, Pokémon

Now brittle limbs slowly deteriorate

Powerful waves drained of their might

Clouds of ash that block the sky

All remnants of flowers are long gone

_Law 271: Purification_

_The people shall no longer associate themselves with Pokémon. These creatures, spawn of Satan, are to be obliterated. If you refuse to do so, you shall suffer under the pain of death, and forever reside in the fires of Hell. _

_If you so wish for eternal salvation, as the Church promises, to reside in Heaven with the Lord's true people, you must exterminate at least one hellspawn. Failure to do so will be seen as assisting them, and you shall be excommunicated and offered a chance to repent._

_If excommunicated, you may enter the Church once more if you abolish a Pokémon within thirty days. If you ignore this last chance, you shall be executed and burned at the stake._


	10. Opportunities

**X. Opportunities**

Every child can receive a starter Pokémon, that's what we've been told. Right?

Well, of course, that is true. Everyone can. But…

You must wait until you are ten.

You have to live in the right town.

If you aren't one of the first three at the lab, then sorry, we can't help you.

You must be able to care of yourself.

No disabilities whatsoever; there are specially trained, safe Pokémon for that, honey.

If you come from a poor household, then you certainly cannot care for a young Pokémon.

It is essential you have enough money to support yourself.

If you look like a heathen, you must act like one, and giving a starter to someone like that would be unsanitary and unsafe for it.

Respectable. Responsible. Stable. Pert. Personable. Distinguished. Clean. Polite. Athletic. Smart. ThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatTh isThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThis ThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisTh atThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThat ThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatTh isThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThis ThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisTh atThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThat ThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatTh isThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThis ThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisTh atThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThat ThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatTh isThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThis ThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisTh atThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThat ThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThatThisThat.

But other than those few pesky details, **everyone** may receive a starter Pokémon. After all, everyone has an equal opportunity.


	11. 33

**XI. 33%**

33% of us are pure kindness: Chansey, Audino, Luvdisc.  
33% of us are eternally damned: Yamask, Gengar, Cofigarus.  
33% of us are simply in the middle: Croconaw, Butterfree, Starly.  
But 1% of us are _legendary, _and that is what I strive to be.  
Me, a lowly Growlithe, becoming an entity such as Entei!

33% of us believe it possible.  
33% of us believe it insane.  
33% of us know not what to believe.  
But 1% of us hold the _answer,_ and that is what I yearn to have.  
Me, a lowly Growlithe, gaining the knowledge of Mew!

33% of us have met our idols.  
33% of us have never even dreamed of it.  
33% of us have caught glimpses, perhaps.  
But 1% of us gather _together, _and that is what I wish to do.  
Me, a lowly Growlithe, conversing on whim with Latias!

33% of us thrive.  
33% of us wither.  
33% of us get by well enough.  
But 1% of us may simply _be, _and that is my destiny  
Me, a lowly Growlithe, shall rise to the ranks of Arceus!  
No longer 33%, but the coveted 1%.  
The coveted legendary.


	12. Dead Wrong

**XII. Dead Wrong**

I've been raised to believe one thing: Team Plasma is doing the honorable thing by liberating Pokémon. So I traversed through Unova, freeing Pokémon one by one. I got into the habit of checking up on Pokémon I had set free, and I was shocked, flabbergasted. Those Pokémon whom I'd rescued were with their former captors.

_How could this be? _I asked myself.

I wished to believe they had once again been brutally captured, but I knew that was not the case. Still, I questioned a Gavantula, asking him why he would return to his trainer when I had offered him a life of freedom.

"We share a bond," he stated. "By defeating me in battle and capturing me, he earned my respect. By treating me kindly and honing my skills, he earned my trust. We became close friends, and given the choice, I would always return."

I then asked a Cubchoo his opinion.

"My trainer hatched me. She's all I've ever known, and she's been awful nice to me. She feeds me and brushes me and lets me sleep with her if I have a nightmare," the youth replied. "And she said once she was allowed to leave home, she'd enter me in a contest. She says I have poise and elegance, and that we could even win the Grand Festival!" The Cubchoo spoke with pride and awe, his eyes beginning to sparkle as he imagined his adventure.

This instilled doubt in me where before I had none. Do all Pokémon think this way?

I asked Father, to which he responded, "The time is rare when Pokémon and humans are in harmony; you, my boy, are a prime example of that. But the majority of trainers restricts and constrains their so-called 'companions.' Therefore you should feel no qualms over liberating these poor souls. Indeed, many shall be grateful.

So I continued with my work for years, until one day I stumbled upon an anomaly.

A girl, whose name I would learn to be Hilda, fought and sufficiently over powered me. Admiring her victory, I talked with her recently obtained Snivy. Amazingly, the grass type proclaimed that she loved her trainer, even though they met only a short time ago.

Intrigued, I decided to track her journey an occasionally combat her to see if her Pokémon ever became depressed or resentful towards her. They never did.

This girl exposed Ghetsis, my father, founder of Team Plasma, as a fraud. She tore down the mask he concealed his true nature with and revealed the truth: Father, a man I had grown up believeing to be virtuous, an activist for the rights of Pokémon, was only a greedy individual.

I had thought us above such dishonorable goals, but I suppose I trusted far too much and wondered far too little.

I embarked on my own spiritual sojourn with Reshiram, and when the time came we, too, parted. My dear dragon now travels with Nate, an astounding boy with much the same morals as Hilda.

I have abandoned everything I once knew, because all my former teachings were biased and wrong. Dead wrong. I wish for one thing now: to be reunited with Hilda so that she may impart her wisdom upon me and, if I were to be completely honest, would learn to love one such as I, scarred by his past but eager to learn.


	13. Running Away

**XII. Running Away**

"So that's what your face looks like!" Green exclaimed. "Hmm, it's not quite how I imagined it. It's cuter."

Silver hid his blush with annoyance. "C'mon, we can't dawdle here."

Smirking, Green nudged his arm. "Lighten up. We've escaped, haven't we?"

""Surely he sent some of his goons after us," he retorted.

She only shrugged. "They won't catch us. Though I agree, we should get moving. We can't let our guard down."

The partners set off, neither aware of their destination, but each desperate to remove themselves from their past. Sometime later, Silver spoke up.

"So, where are you headed?"

Without hesitation, she answered, "Pallet Town, of course. What about you?"

He rubbed his neck sheepishly. In truth, he wished to stay with Green, but he knew he would only get in the way of her quest. Besides, he had a mission of his own. "I want to find my father," he said. "Except, There's a slight problem: I have no clue on where to start."

Green came to a halt, placing a finger on her chin in thought.

"Well, why not here? Johto's as good a place to start as any. It would be pointless to check somewhere else. After all, I'm almost positive that the Masked Man-" here she shivered "-only kidnapped people from Kanto and Johto. That means you're from one of the two regions."

His face fell. "But, if I was t-taken from either Kanto or J-Johto, shouldn't we-"

She cut him off. "I'll miss you too, but we'll have to part eventually. We'll drag each other down if not. Anyway, the Masked Man will be looking for two travelers, not one. This would throw him off the trail."

As much as Silver wanted to protest, he knew her logic made perfect sense. Putting it into words, however, made it all the more imminent.

Seeing his gloomy expression, Green put her arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"We'll keep in touch, of course."

"Of course," he said, giving her a small grin.

With that settled, she floated away on her Jigglypuff, while Silver roamed the forest. Both had a purpose in mind, and both had a steely determination to keep the past behind them so they could focus on their goals.

Until, that is, their past met them head on.


	14. Judgment

**XIV. Judgment **

"Exile."

Gaps were heard among the crowds. As much as the elders threatened, no one had ever before been exiled, cast out from the only home they know, the only place that can ensure protection.

_They must be guessing the severity of my crime by now. _

My mate steps up first.

"Tell me it's not true."

I look away.

She begins to sob, quietly though, for the elders have more to say.

"You have endangered our race. Do you know why we stopped revealing ourselves to humans," one says, more of a statement than a question, because of course I know; everyone knows.

"I can tell you some of them care. Most humans would rejoice at the site of us. They build shrines in our honor and bless the towns we've revealed ourselves to. Only a select few actually want to see us suffer."

"Which is why," he shouted angrily, "we disguise ourselves to remain hidden! The ones who do want us to suffer will mercilessly manipulate those who do not, and they have the skills to capture all of us if we are not cautious!"

I scowl. "Such cowardice appalls me. I am a Mew, one of the most powerful and unique beings in the universe! Yet I stoop so low as to take the form of a Slopoke? What shall we be next month: Kakuna? By doing this we deprive ourselves of our way of life. We live in strange lands following strange customs. Judge me if you will, but I must be free of this tyranny."

Dead silence.

One by one the clan changes form and ascends. I transform as well, but only to mock them. The eldest member stares down at me.

"That may be true child," he rasps, voice dried by millennia of speech, "but exposure means death. Has it ever occurred to you that we are searching for a haven so that we may put an end to this rubbish? However, such a place cannot coexist with humans. Some would aid us, of that I am positive, but eventually one shrouded in darkness would figure out where our sanctuary lay, and they would not hesitate to strike. That is why it is crucial to remain a mere myth, nothing more than wisps of a child's fairy tale."

On that note they speed off, condemning me for good. Sighing, I trudge into the sky and fly sluggishly to the forest opposite of where my former tribe took off. Finding a hollow tree, I curl up and let the tension and strife ebb out of me. If only they understood why I had to reveal myself, instead of putting on a trial with half the evidence.

I turn over, trembling as the sun goes down to hell in the same manner my life collapsed around me. My hopes tumble atop me, and I am left berating my idiocy.

If I had confessed from the start, I wouldn't be in this mess. But I feared the judgment I would have undoubtedly faced.

How ironic.

I begin to drift off, my thoughts haunting me. I am a human turned Mew by mysterious ways. Embracing my new culture, I thrust my old life behind me, until we settled here, my former dwelling, Azalea Town.

My sister –dear, sweet Maisy-was mourning at my grave. I transformed without thought, and once she caught a glimpse of me, zoomed far away. Now I face punishment for the wrongdoing of giving solace, and I regret nothing.

For now, I will be a lone Mew.


	15. Seeking Solace

**XV. Seeking Solace**

I try to calm my rapid breathing, the shock of my capture fading.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Suddenly exhausted, my adrenaline having disappeared, I curl up and attempt to rest, all the while ignoring my deep sense of loss.

Two years have passed since I was stolen away from everything I knew and thrust into this hectic lifestyle.

It's not that I resented my trainer or despised my situation, but I never quite fit in. I was always the odd one out, and being a Houndour, I intimidated most of his other Pokémon because they were steel, grass, or psychic types.

That sense of loss I felt on my first night has never departed; it's been dulled, yes, but ever present. This loss has remained my most loyal companion throughout all my travels.

I have tried and tried to adjust, but a part of me-nay, all of me-still yearns for the wild. The shrieks of Pidgeot hunting their prey, the scuttle of Oddish tumbling amongst the leaves, the scent of Oran blossoms, and the whisper of wind rustling the breeze, sometimes escalating to a roar, others dropping to a faint sigh, surround my dreams. The texture of moist, loose soil beneath my black paws, such items of fiery destruction on such a small Pokémon, comforts my thoughts. How the rain, bitter spikes on my silky exterior, seemed to tell a story. A story of tears, shed and unshed, centuries of nature coming and going, learning the ways of the Pokémon living on it. My tale, dreadfully, is now riddled with petty, materialistic things. However enjoyable and pleasant these things may be, in the end they are just things made by humans. They will gradually peter out of existence while nature persisted thriving, transforming and staying the same all at once.

I attempt to console myself with this fact. Eventually, I will return to the wild; I'm just making a few pit stops along the way. In an effort to deceive my brain into believing that I am prosperous in my new environment, far from the brutal yet caring arms of nature, I tell myself these short hikes with my trainer are good enough and satisfy my need for adventure. In truth my hunger only intensifies, but I suppress the urge to flee, to run loose and never look back.

I know-in fact, I have always known-that I will never receive the solace I so desperately seek. Never again will I be an inhabitant of the wild; at least, not in this life. My body will return once I pass, of this I am certain. But I should like to roam the forest all on my lonesome for at least a short period of time before then.

But that is a dream untouched because I know it will not occur outside my fevered dreams. I will not find peace; I will not find comfort. This solace I seek is elusive, the lies I fool myself with pathetic.

My companion is to remain faithful evermore.


	16. Excuses

**XVI. Excuses**

We're in different regions

We have our separate dreams

I'm not ready

I don't want to hold you back

All excuses for why we can't be together

And why I can't love you

But really

We're in the same region

We share the same dreams

I'm ready

I will you hold you tight

All reasons for why we can be together

Because I love Drew

Not you

**A/N Who says Advanceshippers can't have some good ol' Contestshipping fun?**


	17. Vengeance

**XVII. Vengeance**

Arceus,

Awakened.

Anger, pain, loss.

And that _human,_

As trustworthy as a killer.

Admiring MY jewel, MYself!

Agonizing, red hot fury engulfs me.

Accepting my loan as a _GIFT!?_

As well as plotting my _DEATH!?_

I shall make you **PAY!**


	18. Love

**XVIII. Love**

_How does one define love? Butterflies in their stomach, rapid heartbeat, ecstasy, nervousness, lust? Truly one could paint a portrait of love with eloquent brushstrokes or poetic verses or charming speeches. You could talk of it endlessly, speculate over it your entire life, and respond uniquely every time you are asked what love is. Certainly, love can be described hundreds of thousands of ways, but I need only a single word: you._

May stood on the dock, gazing into the endless depths of the ocean. It glittered against the setting sun, blinding her at certain spots. It was painted in hues of violet, orange, and gold that any artist would be jealous of. The waves were calm, perfect weather for sailing, but she dreaded her departure. That would mean separation. Goodbye.

"Dawn and Brock are waiting for Zoey. She still needs to gather a few things since she's heading off too, after you set out."

She turned to see her former traveling partner, Ash, standing beside her.

"I'll miss her and Dawn. They were amazing at the contest. Their Pokémon were obviously enjoying it as much as they were," May commented. "Man, I can't believe the Wallace Cup is over already."

"Not ready to leave me yet?" Ash teased, causing her to blush furiously.

_More than you think._

With a forced laugh, she said, "What do you think you are, a ladies' man?"

He grinned. "Well, I always seem to travel with a new one each time I switch regions. Maybe I'm more desirable than you think."

May laughed so hard that tears poured down her cheeks, and soon Ash joined with her. After a few moments they settled down, and May was faced with her oncoming parting once again. Slightly crestfallen, she spoke softly. "It's lonely journeying by myself. I have my Pokémon, but I miss the group: Brock's cooking, your gym battles, even Max's annoying know-it-all behavior."

Ash sighed. "I know what you mean. I really miss going to your contests."

She glanced over at him, puzzled.

"Don't get me wrong, Dawn's awesome," he quickly said before she could edge in a protest, "but I don't help her out much. I liked being your mentor and cheering you on." Ash kicked his foot on the sturdy wood beneath him. "I just miss you," he murmured so quietly May was almost positive she misheard him. Dumbstruck, she racked her brain for a reply, but before she could get out a word Brock, Dawn, and Zoey approached, along with her ship to Johto.

She held back, saying her goodbyes and lingering at the dock. Reluctantly pulling herself out of Dawn's bear hug, she turned once again to Ash.

"Well, goodb-"

She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, putting all her emotions into a single gesture. Letting go when the last call was announced (far too early for either of their tastes), she winked and ran onto the boat.

"That's for the road!" she called from the stern.

Still in awe, Ash couldn't answer. Dawn slapped the back of his head and hissed, "Say something already!" When he still didn't respond, she nudged him forward. "Go on!"

Regaining his wit, he shouted, "When we meet again, I'll give you on to keep!"

By the time May yelled her reply, the vessel was out of earshot, fading into the horizon, but Ash knew what she was saying.

"Hurry!"


	19. Tears

**XIX. Tears**

The boy is crying. His mother had died the week before, and her funeral was just this morning.

Once he arrived back home, he ran up to his bedroom, climbing into the bed sobbing. His mother was his rock growing up, loving him enough that he never ached for his absentee father. She had taught him how to ride a bike, encouraged him to dream big, and if he wanted her to, she would've brought down all the stars in the sky for him to enjoy.

He thought of her copper hair, smelling of peaches and cream. He remembered her easy smile and how he loved to make her laugh. He reminisced rainy days spent baking brownies; snowy days spent barreling recklessly down the hills; even the occasional vacation to the beach. He summoned up the warmth of her hugs, barring him from life's dangers. Of course, she couldn't protect him from everything. However, when he got hurt she'd help him up and teach him a lesson from it.

The years flew by like that until it was time for the boy to receive his very first Pokémon. Excited and eager for the adventures ahead, he all but rocketed away from the only home he'd ever known, plunging himself into foreign lands, meeting people of benevolence and malice alike, engaging in harrowing trials, and maturing in both body and spirit. But every night, humbled by the glimmering sky, he whispered to himself, _"I'm safe and sound and happy, Mom. Don't worry. Good night. Love you."_

Somehow, maybe by chance but probably by motherly instinct, she answered, _"Stay that way. Good night. I love you, too." _And smiling, the boy would settle down and slumber peacefully.

The mantra of his childhood trailed him, soothing him during his travels and hardships. He was grateful indeed for the love so generously granted him, careful never to take it for granted.

One night, the same as any other, he lay down and recited the sacred words etched deep into his heart, awaiting the reply. Seconds, then minutes passed, and the boy grew increasingly anxious, terror mounting. Frantic, he fought the ebbing wave of panic, slowed his breathing, and gently squeezed his eyes shut. For a moment he considered ignoring his despair, but he wisely chose to face the truth.

He calmly, opened his eyes, letting in the shadows of nightfall. Respectful to his companions, he waited until morning to inform them of his immediate departure, but they insisted on accompanying him home; that was the kind of friends they were.

The days preceding the funeral were ones the boy would rather erase from his memory: the dreadful preparations, the ever-present tears, the pity, the condolences, everything. So once the ceremony ended, he slipped apart, finally indulging his bottled up emotions. He cried and railed and cursed whatever god there was. He moaned and hiccupped and beleaguered the fragile soul of his mother for leaving him too soon.

His small, yellow friend entered the room, undetected until he bounded atop the bed. He sat in the boy's knee, licking away the salty tears as they flowed generously. The boy chuckled, a sound hardly audible, but nevertheless his consoler heard it crystal clear. The Pokémon curled up on the boy's lap, satisfied. He was stroked by his trainer, and there they sat in peaceful company.

The boy has not shed a tear since.


End file.
